


Lacihtym

by livxxmarie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, temporary tattoos, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livxxmarie/pseuds/livxxmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, it was all Jen’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacihtym

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the Six Weeks of Summer: Rhink Summer Ficathon 2k16 using the following prompt:  
> Temporary Tattoos  
> Make sure to check out the AO3 collection where you can find other works done by authors using the same prompts! Shoutout to all of those who have created this beautiful idea and plan, as well as to the mods that take care of and run both the tumblr and the AO3 collection! What a beautiful idea for such a long break away from Good Mythical Morning!

In retrospect, it was all Jen’s fault.

The cameras had just been turned off after filming the Good Mythical More of the day and Link had been enthralled in a conversation with Jen, discussing who knows what. The studio felt almost muggy as they walked into the main room where most of the desks sat and Rhett caught a glimpse of the rain through one of the windows. He had been thinking about what they would eat for lunch that day as Link spoke, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted.

“Whaddya think, Rhett? Wanna get some new ink?”

The man’s voice was playful as he gestured to a temporary tattoo on Jen’s arm of the Pokemon logo. Rhett raised his eyebrows and emphatically nodded.

“Heck yes. What do you got for us?”

Jen went to her desk and pulled out four full sheets of random temporary tattoos, ranging from cartoon characters and television shows to biker style fake sleeves. From there on, a new tradition was started and after filming the last video of the week, they would each place a new temporary tattoo onto their bodies, only to be washed off by the showers of the weekend to come.

This week had been no different, the men heading into the dressing room, several more sheets of tattoo options splayed out on the counter in front of them, their eyes scanning for the next addition.

“I think I’ll go for this one this week,” Link mumbled, picking up a dragon from the table and applying it to his wrist easily with a damp washcloth. Rhett nodded approvingly at the result and turned his own eyes to the counter, landing on a sheet of letters.

“I’m gonna write ‘mythical’ across my chest.” Rhett picked up the sheet and cut out the letters, attempting to align them along his collarbones.

“You’re doin’ it backwards, man. It’s not ‘lacihtym’. Here, let me help.” Link stepped forward and took Rhett’s hands, pushing them gently to his sides.

As soon as Link’s fingers delicately began reorganizing the letters so that they were in the correct placement, Rhett was hyperaware of how close the two were. It was easy to pretend that his rapid heartbeat was simply caused by post-show jitters, but there was no valid heterosexual reason that he was overwhelmed by the beauty of his best friend of over thirty years.

Long eyelashes darkened blue eyes that Rhett wished he could melt in, focused and precise as strong hands pressed a damp washcloth against the taller man’s skin. The blonde was suddenly transported back twenty years ago, remembering the electricity that Link’s touch had brought him before they had anyone else but each other to lean on. He remembered the same look in those eyes as they focused onto Rhett’s hair, razor buzzing in his ear and a small smile playing on his lips. The feeling of euphoria that came with spending quality time with Link had been pushed down and shoved away, fear of rejection and sin outweighing the hopeless desire that had been so adamant in his system. They both got married a few years later and started families of their own. Rhett’s feelings for his best friend seemed nothing but friendly until this moment in time, Link’s glasses slipping down the slope of his nose and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Before he could think any further about his actions and the sticky situation that he could be placing them both in, Rhett pushed his hand through Link’s soft brown-black hair and cupped his cheek in one swift movement. The shorter of the two looked thoroughly confused for a moment, but the confusion melted into an expression that Rhett had never seen before and suddenly everything was still. The blonde had been holding his breath, unsure of what to do, and it seemed as if Link was taking control now as he leaned forward and captured the taller man’s lips in his own. Hands moved from his cold chest to his back, pulling him closer with gentle urgency. Rhett’s own hands weaved into the dark locks of hair and he deepened the kiss, breathing in the intoxicating scent of Link. It had felt like mere seconds when the two separated, but with a quick glance to the clock, it had been at least two full minutes of making out.

Reality struck the two with heavy momentum, the realization that they had both just participated in something that they could never go back from slapping them harshly. It was another two minutes until the silence was broken, Link’s panicked blue eyes meeting Rhett’s in hesitative curiosity.

“What did that mean?”

Overwhelmed by the volume of the question and the fact that he wasn’t sure he even wanted to know the answer, Rhett looked deep into Link’s eyes searching for the words of reassurance that he knew his smaller friend needed at the moment. Instead, he opted for a strong hug.

“It means whatever we want it to mean.” Rhett’s voice was muffled slightly by the brunette’s shirt, but he felt Link nod against him. He pulled away a moment later. Not wanting to dwell in the seriousness of the moment and the desire for a less intense conversation overpowering him, the blonde smiled slightly. “Additionally, it means whatever this means.”

And with that, Rhett did the only thing he really wanted to do, pulling Link close to him and kissing him tenderly as the paper of forgotten temporary tattoos clung to his skin.


End file.
